La malédiction
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Et si lors d'une enquête plutôt spéciale, une malédiction venait à frapper Abby et Ziva ? Les symptômes ? Une longue queue de poisson et un comportement légèrement déviant. Tiva et Mcabby au programme. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Titre: La malédiction  
Genre: Fantastique/Romance  
Rating: Tout public. (K+)  
Personnages: l'équipe de Gibbs  
Résumé: Et si lors d'une enquête plutôt spéciale, une malédiction venait à frapper Abby et Ziva ? Les symptômes ? Une longue queue de poisson et un comportement légèrement déviant. Enjoy ! ^^  
Disclamer: Le NCIS ne m'appartient pas  
Spoiler: Aucun

* * *

**La malédiction**  
Première partie : le village d'Hérence.

Elle venait de plonger, tête la première dans le bassin et les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, surpris. Elle voulait leur parler d'une chose importante, suffisamment pour les interrompre dans leur recherche, et décidait de nager finalement et toute habillée qui plus est.

"Ziva !" appela Abby en arrivant dans la cavité.

Ils se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue et la regardèrent interloqués. Elle aussi devait avoir des explications de la part de l'israélienne ? Pourtant, la laborantine s'arrêta net en voyant les deux hommes. Au même moment, Ziva remonta à la surface et Gibbs crut défaillir. Il avait devant lui Ziva, le visage de Ziva, son corps ou en tout cas son buste, mais ses jambes avaient cédé la place à une longue et envoûtante queue de poisson d'un orange lumineux. Ducky sembla suffoquer et Abby lui amena une chaise ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Contrairement aux autres, elle n'était pas surprise ni étonnée.

"Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! reprocha-t-elle à la sirène, car oui, Ziva avait tout d'une sirène.  
-Tu ne venais pas, et... esquissa Ziva d'une voix désolée et pourtant étrangement chantante.  
-Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher", compléta la vieille femme en sortant de l'ombre du couloir.

Ziva acquiesça. Depuis sa dernière baignade et la découverte de cette "malédiction", elle ne rêvait que de retourner nager.

"Vas-y Abby", chuchota Madame Johnson en désignant le bassin d'un large geste de la main.

La gothique ne se fit pas prier et enleva juste son tee-shirt dévoilant un maillot de bain noir avant de sauter à l'eau. Sous les yeux à la fois fascinés et terrifiés de Gibbs, ses jambes devinrent flous et une queue de poisson violette tirant sur le noir apparut. Elle était plus grande que celle de Ziva et Abby sembla aussitôt très à l'aise dans l'eau. Contrairement à l'immobilité de son amie, elle plongea et fit plusieurs longueurs, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Elle remonta et prit Ziva par la main la tirant au fond de l'eau. L'Agent David ne protesta pas et la suivit docilement. Elles nagèrent toutes les deux avec une grâce et une agilité déconcertante puis Abby revint près du bord et jeta à un œil à Gibbs, anxieuse.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? demanda l'ancien marine en se tournant subitement vers la propriétaire des lieux.

Flashback :

Tout était calme et Tony impatient, commençait à préparer ces affaires, n'attendant que le feu vert de Gibbs pour partir. Pourtant, son patron se faisait attendre. L'Agent DiNozzo râla. À cet heure, ils ne le retrouveraient pas ce marine. Qui plus est, ils avaient envoyé un portrait à tous les postes de police de la région, ils avaient interrogé toute son unité, sa famille, ses amis, tout le monde et personne ne savait où il avait pu aller. Tony s'affala sur sa table. Si ce marine avait déserté, il était déjà loin. S'il avait été tué alors rien ne pressait, ils retrouveraient le corps tôt ou tard. S'il avait été enlevé, ce qui était très peu probable étant donné qu'il ne travaillait sur aucune affaire sensible, cela aurait été pour l'argent et il y aurait eu une demande de rançon. Tony passait chaque hypothèse au peigne fin, les démontant les unes après les autres quand Gibbs arriva l'air préoccupé. Aussitôt, il bondit sur ses pieds, imité de Ziva et McGee.

"Du nouveau patron ?! questionna-t-il impatient.  
-Oui, prenez vos affaires et rentrez chez vous préparer vos valises."

Ses agents le regardèrent quelques secondes avant de réagir vivement.

"On se retrouve ici dans une heure ! leur cria Gibbs tandis qu'ils s'engouffraient silencieusement dans l'ascenseur.  
-Il était... commença McGee une fois les portes refermées.  
-Inquiet, compléta Tony qui l'était aussi.  
-Je me demande bien où est ce que l'on va ? fit Ziva pensive.  
-Je n'ai pas osé lui demander, avoua Tony sous les regards surpris de ces deux collègues.  
-Wahou, c'est que Gibbs doit être dans un état pire que ce qu'on peut voir, ironisa Ziva.  
-Oh, ça ne peut pas être si terrible", déclara l'italien en haussant les épaules.

Pourtant il connaissait le regard que lui avait lancé Gibbs et il ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, tous étaient réunis dans le parking où Gibbs, qui avait loué une voiture six places, les attendaient, car oui, ils étaient six. Ducky et Abby étaient apparemment de la partie et cela, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ils mirent toutes leurs affaires dans le coffre sous le regard pressé de l'ancien marine et montèrent en voiture.

"Où va-t-on ? questionna Tony après un moment.  
-Je ne sais pas", répondit Gibbs en le regardant dans le rétroviseur.

Il accéléra. Trois heures plus tard, il firent une pause à une station service et en profitèrent pour manger un morceau.

Lorsqu'ils repartirent, il était près de dix heures du soir. Abby sombra la première contre l'épaule de McGee. Ziva tenu un moment, mais les zigzags de la voiture la berçait. Elle fronça les sourcils, comment était-ce possible avec Gibbs au volant ? Pourtant, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir et Tony, à ses côtés, la couvrit d'une couverture.

Ce n'est qu'au beau milieu de la nuit, vers deux heures du matin que Gibbs ralentit dans un petit village. Il s'arrêta devant la mairie et la seule voiture garée sur le parking lui fit un appel de phare auquel il répondit. L'autre voiture démarra et les dépassa silencieusement. Gibbs la suivit. Derrière lui, McGee, Ducky Ziva et Abby dormait toujours. Seul Tony le regarda faire surpris. Gibbs lui jeta un coup d'œil et hocha la tête avec un air rassurant.

Une heure de zigzags, de tunnels dans la montagne et de chemins de terre plus tard, Gibbs se gara. Il descendit de la voiture seul et la personne qu'il suivait en fit autant. La nuit était noire et Tony ne voyait strictement rien. Malgré lui il attrapa la poignet de Ziva et celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut. Tony lui désigna Gibbs à peine visible et elle acquiesça. Elle descendit souplement de la voiture avec l'italien et ils suivirent Gibbs. Ils se glissèrent derrière l'autre voiture assez près de leur patron pour pouvoir intervenir en cas de besoin.

"Merci d'être venu", chuchota une femme à la voix chevrotante.

Tony se pencha, tout ce qu'il voyait était deux forme près l'une de l'autre. Il regarda autour de lui, ils devaient être dans une rue tranquille d'un village où quelque chose comme ça à en juger par les maisons qui les entouraient.

"Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé à cette heure, mais son assassin pourrait être ici, souffla la voix féminine. Je ne sais pas où est le corps, mais j'ai hébergé votre marine trois nuits de suite pendant qu'il fouinait au village. À sa disparition et vu que sa voiture était toujours là, on a organisé des recherches dans les environs. Rien, le seul endroit inexploré, c'est le lac et là, vous pouvez être sûr que personne n'ira le chercher.  
-Pourquoi donc ? questionna Gibbs les bras croisés.  
-Le lac est maudit et je ne vous conseille pas de vous en approcher. Nous y verrons plus clair demain et vos amis doivent être fatigués. J'ai fait préparer des chambres."

La femme remonta en voiture et Gibbs rejoignit la sienne.

"C'est bon vous deux, fit-il en passant devant Ziva et Tony.  
-Patron, où est ce qu'on est ? interrogea Tony en se plaçant à sa hauteur.  
-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée DiNozzo."

Ils remontèrent en voiture et Gibbs suivit celle de la femme pendant quelques minutes. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du village et montèrent dans la montagne. Enfin c'est ce que supposa Tony. Gibbs gara sa voiture à côté de celle de la femme et fit signe à ses deux agents de réveiller les autres. Une Abby endormie descendit de la voiture et McGee la suivit en titubant. Ducky s'étira doucement et rejoignit Gibbs. La femme ouvrit une porte de maison et les laissa entrer. Une fois la porte refermée, elle alluma la lumière. Ils étaient dans un spacieux hall d'entrée et ils eurent à peine le temps d'observer les lieux, que déjà, la vieille femme montait l'escalier pour les guider à leur chambre. Gibbs aperçut un "chambres d'hôtes" sur une carte de visite et acquiesça d'un air entendu. Elle tenait des chambres d'hôtes, voilà qui expliquait beaucoup de choses dont la présence de leur marine ici. En haut, un long couloir desservait les chambres. La propriétaire des lieux s'arrêta devant une porte, une des chambre prête pour eux.

"Je n'ai malheureusement que trois chambres à vous proposer", chuchota-t-elle d'un air désolée.

Gibbs réfléchit, avec qui mettre Tony ? Qui pourrait le supporter ? Ducky ? Non, il ne saurait plus qui plaindre. Avec lui ? Ziva serait donc avec Ducky ?  
"Bon et bien si personne ne se décide moi je la prends. Bonne nuit", déclara Abby avant de bailler.

Elle entra et presque aussitôt McGee la suivit avec comme excuse que personne ne voulait y aller et que lui était fatigué. Tony sourit, mais le bleu étant à moitié réveillé, il retint sa réflexion moqueuse.

"Ziva, Tony, vous dormirez ensemble", décida Gibbs qui ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre Ziva avec Ducky de peur que le docteur ne dorme par terre par galanterie.

Les deux concernés protestèrent pour la forme et entrèrent en grommelant dans leur chambre.

"Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? questionna Ducky.  
-On verra demain", déclara l'ancien marine.

Sitôt la porte refermé, Tony enleva sa veste et s'allongea sur le lit tout habillé. Il s'endormit immédiatement si bien que l'israélienne n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller pour le forcer à mettre un pyjama ou encore pour le virer du lit. Elle soupira et enfila un short et un débardeur rapidement, se glissa dans les draps et sombra.

* * *

McGee bailla. Il avait bien dormi. Il se leva, s'étira et s'habilla. À côté de lui, le lit était défait et il mît un bon moment avant de se souvenir qu'il avait dormi avec Abby. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer et se força à respirer calmement.

Une fois près, il descendit dans la salle réservée aux petits-déjeuners au rez-de chaussé. Elle était déserte, mais ce n'est pas ça que McGee remarqua en premier. Un des murs était fait de baies-vitrées qui donnaient sur une falaise à quelques mètres de la maison à première vue. Au pied des falaises s'étendait un lac immense. Tout autour, il n'y avait que de la forêt et rien ne semblait pouvoir ternir la beauté des lieux. Il se pencha un peu et découvrit sur la gauche, un début de village. Il ouvrit la baie-vitrée et sortit sur une sorte de balcon en bois. Oui, un petit village s'étendait au pied du lac. Il semblait y avoir une rue commerçante et quelques petites autres montant dans les montagnes derrières. Aussitôt, l'imagination de McGee se mît en marche.

"McGee !" appela Gibbs en voyant son agent perdu dans ses pensées.

Celui-ci sursauta et se tournant vers lui avec son air surpris habituel.

"Euh... oui patron ?" questionna-t-il sans comprendre.

Gibbs lui désigna la table du petit-déjeuner d'un air impatient.

"Oui patron, fit l'écrivain en rentrant.

Il referma la porte et se mît à table. Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

"Voilà", fit la propriétaire de lieux, semblant finir la visite qu'elle avait gentiment proposé aux deux jeunes femmes.

Pourtant, elle les mena au jardin intérieur sans un mot et ouvrit une trappe sur un long escalier en colimaçons. Elle s'engouffra dedans et trop curieuses Abby et Ziva, une main sur son arme, la suivirent. Elles arrivèrent dans un petit chemin en bois et marchèrent une bonne minute avant de descendre un autre escalier. Ziva nota intérieurement qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la falaise et le lac. Elles débouchèrent sur une vaste cavité dont les murs étaient éclairés par des lumières jaunes orangers et où au centre se trouvait une immense piscine.

"Vous pouvez venir ici quand vous voulez, c'est très relaxant", déclara la vieille femme.

À ce mot, les yeux d'Abby s'illuminèrent. Ziva était plus méfiante. Elle s'approcha de l'eau. À cause du fond, elle semblait turquoise et était limpide. Des lumières se trouvaient dans le bassin, ce qui rendait l'endroit magique. Elle s'accroupit et caressa le liquide du bout des doigts.

"Vous pouvez y aller maintenant si vous voulez, proposa leur hôte.  
-Non merci, nous avons une enquête à mener. Allons retrouver les autres", déclara Ziva en emmenant Abby avec elle dans le tunnel pour où elle était arrivée.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle trouvait cette femme extrêmement mystérieuse : elle leur cachait quelque chose.

* * *

Gibbs réunit son équipe et assigna des tâches à chacun excepté à Abby et Ducky bien entendu. Une fois libérée, la scientifique fila à la piscine se baignait et fit promettre à Ziva de la rejoindre dès qu'elle le pourrait. Les hommes les regardèrent surpris. De quelle piscine parlaient-elles ?

"Vous comptez vous baigner dans le lac, c'est vrai que ça manque de filles en maillots de bain ici", fit remarquer Tony les mains dans les poches.  
-Non, personne ne va au lac ! s'exclama la propriétaire des lieux qui venait d'entrer. Le lac est maudit, tout ceux qui vont se baigner ne revienne jamais ! lâcha la vieille femme avec une voix funèbre.  
-Vraiment ? fit Abby intéressée.  
-On ne va pas au lac, entendu Abby ?" ordonna Gibbs.

La concernée mît une main en visière répondant avec un "Oui Chef !" dynamique. L'ancien marine leva les yeux au ciel et sortit suivit de Tony, Ziva et McGee.

Ces quatre là passèrent leur journée à enquêter. Ils questionnèrent les gens au sujet de leur lieutenant et il en résultat que dans ce village, un inconnu ne passe pas inaperçu. Chacun avait son petit quelque chose à dire sur le marine Rogers. Pour l'une, il était beau et n'avait fait que la regarder. Pour l'autre, il ne souriait pas et semblait ne pas être venu en touriste. Heureusement, pas mal de remarques coïncidaient et en fin d'après-midi. Les agents du NCIS purent retracer le parcours du marine durant ses trois jours ici. Il était arrivé un soir assez tard, onze heures selon la propriétaire des chambres d'hôtes où ils longeaient, et sans réservation. Il n'avait pas mangé, très peu parlé, juste demandé une chambre et était monté se coucher. Elle n'avait entendu aucun bruit et le lendemain à huit heures, l'heure d'ouverture de la salle du petit-déjeuner, il était descendu tout habillé et avait mangé rapidement. Il portait ce jour-ci un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste marron. Il était sorti à neuf heures à pied et était certainement allé au village, car il avait pris le chemin de terre y menant. Madame Johnson, la propriétaire, ne l'avait pas revu avant midi où il était venu manger un sandwich sur la falaise. Bien sûr, elle l'avait prévenu de ne pas s'aventurer sur le lac et il avait juste haussé les épaules.

Pour la suite de son emploi du temps, l'employée de la librairie/bibliothèque du coin certifie l'avoir vu et avoir discuté avec lui dans les environs de neuf heures dix, ce qui concordait avec la durée du trajet chambres d'hôtes/librairie. Il avait recherché des livres sur la légende de lac et lui avait demandé des renseignements. La jolie blonde lui avait dit de ne pas s'approcher du lac et lui avait parlé de la malédiction de la sirène, ce qui n'intéressait que très peu les agents. Ils avaient tout de même tenu à l'entendre, enfin surtout Tony. Avec son plus beau sourire, il l'avait écouté raconter sa légende. Celle d'une belle femme -"comme vous" c'était empressé de rajouter l'italien-, propriétaire de la maison abandonnée un peu au-dessus des chambres d'hôtes et qui vivait seule. "Comme Ziva", avait rajouté l'agent DiNozzo avant que la main de Gibbs ne rencontre l'arrière de son crâne. Pour en revenir à cette malédiction, un jour, un étranger arriva en ville et la jeune femme en tomba amoureuse. Lui, n'étant pas indifférent, l'invita à dîner et ils entamèrent une relation.

"C'est ici que la légende commence, avait déclaré la blonde d'un air mystérieux. On raconte que la jeune femme se serait baignée dans une source enfouie sous la falaise et qu'elle se serait transformée en sirène, elle fit une pause, laissant le temps à chacun de s'imaginer la scène, puis reprit. Paniquée, la femme serait aussitôt sortie de l'eau et une fois sec, elle serait redevenue humaine.  
-Waouh ! Les gens de votre village croit à ça ? s'étonna Tony avec un sourire.  
-Oui, donc, je reprends. La jeune femme quitta la grotte et se dépêcha de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait, cherchant une stabilité suite à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Mais aux cours de leur soirée, elle renversa maladroitement un verre d'eau sur elle et dans les secondes qui suivirent, fut transformée en sirène. L'homme apeuré et trahit aurait aussitôt quitté la région et elle, rongée de chagrin et de honte envers elle-même se serait cachée dans le lac. Depuis, elle enlève toute personne se baignant dans le lac. Là où cela devient étrange, c'est que des personnes ont réellement disparu et qu'elles n'ont jamais été retrouvées. Une autre malédiction dit également que toute femme euh... hasarda la blonde. Je crois qu'il faut qu'elle ait un cœur pur où quelque chose comme ça, bref. Si une femme se baigne dans la source, elle devient un sirène. Enfin c'est une légende."

Sur ces paroles, la blonde rigola. Il était évident qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ziva quant à elle, avait une drôle d'impression.

Durant ces trois jours au village, le marine avait fait exactement la même chose : il avait fouillé et interrogé tout le monde à propos de ces malédictions et Gibbs n'était pas plus avancé. Il avait la vague impression d'être venu pour rien et pire que tout, il sentait un danger planer sur son équipe. Dans la soirée, il donna quartier libre à ses agents. Si Rogers n'était pas ici, cela n'avait servi à rien de faire venir Ducky et Abby. Au mieux, ils prenaient des vacances. Il ne préférait pas imaginer le pire. Pourtant, après sa balade le long des falaises. Il croisa DiNozzo qui tenait un maillot de bain dans sa main gauche et une serviette dans l'autre.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais DiNozzo, j'ai dit pas de baignade dans le lac !  
-Je sais, mais il y a une piscine souterraine en-dessous de la maison. Tu peux venir aussi patron", informa Tony d'un air enfantin.

Curieux, Gibbs le suivit. Ils traversèrent le jardin intérieur, descendirent et descendirent encore pour finalement déboucher sur la cavité où une agitation régnait.

Abby, au milieu du bassin tentait, ou plutôt, coula McGee en rigolant. Elle s'éloigna ensuite rapidement de lui, consciente des risques qu'elle encourait. Plus loin, Ziva faisait des longueurs avec sérieux. Tony disparut un instant et réapparut en maillot pour aller sauter à côté de l'israélienne. Elle lui lança un regard menaçant et il recula en rigolant. L'ex-agent du Mossad se rua sur lui avec comme but avoué de le noyer. Ducky assis sur un transat ricana devant cette scène puis se replongea dans son magazine.

"Et bien, il y a en du monde ici, fit Gibbs en s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit Ducky. C'était plus calme avant.  
-Avant, tu veux dire qu'Abby a passé la journée ici ?  
-Non, elle a fait une pause après manger et on a joué aux échecs", déclara le vieil homme en désignant une table et le jeu d'échec un peu plus loin.

Gibbs ne dit rien, impressionné par la grandeur des lieux, et s'allongea lui aussi sur un transat.

* * *

Ziva ferma la porte à clé. Après cette deuxième journée de travail, elle avait bien le droit de se reposer un peu et ce n'était pas Tony qui allait l'en empêcher. Elle se fit couler un bain et se déshabillât quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Ziva ! fit Abby en entrant.  
-Je suis dans la salle de bain ! cria-t-elle.  
-Tu m'avais promis de me rejoindre en bas ! reprocha son amie.  
-Je sais, mais j'ai besoin d'un bain relâchant, déclara Ziva en ouvrant tout de même à la gothique.

Elle passa la tête par l'entre bâillement de la porte et lui lança un regard désolée.

-On dit relaxant Ziva, corrigea Abby.  
-Même chose, répliqua son amie.  
-Ok, capitula Abby. Tu vas prendre un bain ? questionna-t-elle en réalisant.  
-Oui, pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas m'empêcher toi aussi de prendre un bain ? interrogea l'israélienne, méfiante.  
-Non, non. Je peux entrer ?  
-Abby... souffla Ziva. Tu es à ce point en manque de compagnie féminine ?"

Trouvant l'excuse amusante, celle-ci hocha la tête. Ziva lui ouvrit et se glissa dans son bain en soupirant d'aise. Abby referma la porte et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

"Bon, alors maintenant tu vas bien paniquer hein, mais ne m'en veut pas surtout", déclara-t-elle lentement.

Ziva la dévisagea, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle pensait qu'elle avait besoin de parler et à la place, elle... Les pensées de la jeune femme dévièrent soudainement vers la douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait dans ses jambes. Cela la brûla et elle grimaça. Elle se sentit oppressée. Inquiète, elle leva une jambe de son bain plein de mousse, c'était plus lourd que prévu, et ce qui sortit de l'eau la tétanisa. L'eau de la baignoire déborda soudainement et quand elle bougea, une immense queue de poisson se délia. Trop grande, elle tomba hors de l'eau sous l'œil paniqué de la jeune femme. Abby posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et la retira aussitôt. Elle sauta sur la serviette pour s'essuyer, mais trop tard. Elle tomba à tard, handicapée par une queue de poisson.

"Tout va bien Ziva ? questionna Tony qui était apparemment revenu.  
-Oui, oui tout va bien", répondit Abby, la seule capable de parler.

Ziva avait bien envie de hurler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

"Abby ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ducky était inquiet, il ne t'a pas vu aujourd'hui", fit Tony en s'approchant.

Aussitôt, Abby rampa jusqu'à la porte et mît le verrou.

"Eh ! s'écria l'italien. Si vous faites des trucs cochons vous auriez pu m'appeler ! reprocha-t-il faussement en colère.  
-On ne fait rien de ce genre Tony. Tu peux nous laisser ?" dit Abby de telle manière que cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une proposition.

Les deux femmes entendirent la porte se refermera après un moment et Abby soupira de soulagement. Elle se redressa comme elle le pouvait et revint vers Ziva.

"Je sais ce que c'est, j'ai eu la même réaction que toi ce matin, déclara la scientifique en s'adossant à la baignoire.  
-Je...  
-Tu es une sirène et non, tu ne rêves pas", murmura Abby en attrapant la serviette.

Elle commença à se frictionner.

"Vide l'eau, je vais t'expliquer", fit-elle.

Perdue, Ziva s'exécuta.

"Tu as entendu parler des légendes du coin ?"

Ziva hocha la tête, se les remémorant, et blêmît.

"Oui, ce ne sont pas que des légendes. L'eau de la piscine vient de la source, en fait, c'est la source, mais rassure toi dès qu'on quittera le village, on redeviendra comme avant.  
-Tu veux dire qu'on va rester comme ça tout le temps qu'on passera ici ?  
-Non, non il faut qu'on se sèche et on retrouvera notre apparence originelle."

Ziva soupira de soulagement.

"Donc, il ne faut juste pas qu'on soit en contact avec l'eau ?  
-Oui, acquiesça Abby. Tu le prends mieux que moi, rigola-t-elle. J'ai hurlé pendant un bon quart d'heure avant d'écouter ce que me disait Madame Johnson.  
-Madame Johnson, elle savait ?  
-Oui et non. Ce ne sont que les femmes amoureuses qui se transforment et ça elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Alors Ziva David, on ne se confie plus à Abby ?" fit-elle faussement vexée.

Ziva sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

"Ou alors, je le connais, comprit la scientifique un sourire sur les lèvres. Non, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même. Tu ne saurais pas...  
-Je n'aime pas McGee ! s'écria Ziva. Enfin je ne l'aime pas de cette façon là", rajouta-t-elle car elle savait qu'Abby était folle de lui et qu'elle ne voulait pas causer de quiproquo inutile.

Elle détourna le regard et Abby l'observa, connaissant parfaitement l'identité de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

"Je ne pensais pas que toi, tu tomberais dans son piège, mais bon, il va falloir que je le félicite parce que si tu t'es transformée, c'est que tu es littéralement folle de lui.  
-Rhoo Abby, c'est bon ! grogna Ziva. Je le déteste, souffla-t-elle férocement.  
-L'amour et la haine sont très proches", déclara Abby en lui donnant une serviette.

Elles vidèrent d'ailleurs le stock de serviette qu'elles étalèrent sur le sol trempé et se séchèrent efficacement. Dix minutes plus tard, elles avaient retrouvé leurs jambes et Ziva souffla de soulagement une nouvelle fois. Abby sortit de la salle de bain, suivit de Ziva et elles filèrent toutes les deux trouver Madame Johnson pour plus d'explications. Elles se rendirent au bassin souterrain, sachant qu'elles la trouveraient ici et furent rassurée de ne croiser personne sur leur chemin.

Assise au bord de la piscine, Madame Johnson semblait les attendre.

"Agent David, je suis franchement désolée pour ce qui vous arrive", commença-t-elle en se levant.

Ziva se retint de la tuer sur le champ. Après tout, elle était la seule à pouvoir l'aider, si cela était possible.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, elle leur expliqua tout, des étapes de la transformation au changement que cela pouvait occasionner sur leur caractère, ce qui ne les rassura pas. Cet état avait été provoqué par l'amour qu'elles portaient à un être en particulier, en l'occurrence Tony et Timothy, et cela faisait que l'attirance qu'elles ressentaient à leur égard avait été décuplée. En entendant cela, Ziva soupira. Déjà qu'elle avait un mal fou à ne pas se jeter sur lui par moment, elle ne tiendrait jamais, surtout s'ils dormaient dans le même lit ! Au vu de la tête que faisait Abby, elle comprit qu'elles partageaient les mêmes pensées.

"Oui je sais, concéda la vieille femme. Ça va être compliqué, mais au final, cela vous sera peut-être bénéfique."

Les deux jeunes femmes n'osèrent pas penser au fait que cela puisse être tout l'inverse et se re-concentrèrent sur leur discussion.

Madame Johnson tint à examiner leur queue et elles furent heureuses de retourner dans l'eau, un autre effet de la transformation. L'eau tiède était plus agréable que l'eau brûlante du bain et Ziva n'avait plus du tout l'impression d'être oppressée, mais plutôt libre. Elle se hissa sur le bord et sa liberté disparue, elle rampa de son mieux jusqu'à sa serviette. Hors de l'eau, sa queue pesait des tonnes.

Une fois sèches et rassurées, elles montèrent dîner et Gibbs leur lança à toutes les deux un regard disant combien ils s'étaient inquiétés pour elle. En effet, elles avaient disparu depuis une bonne heure. Elles prétextèrent une balade et montèrent vite se coucher après le repas, se rappelant mutuellement d'éviter l'eau comme la peste, de rester calme et de respirer profondément. La nuit serait longue.

* * *

Dès leur réveil, Ziva et Abby se concertèrent. Leur transformation pouvait servir. Elles parlèrent à Madame Johnson de leur plan et celle-ci acquiesça.

"Nous devons en parler à Gibbs, déclara Abby.  
-C'est risqué, fit la vieille femme.  
-Il a confiance en nous, ça ira, affirma Ziva.  
-Bien, si votre décision est prise. Je vais dans la réserve chercher des serviettes sèches. La meilleure façon de lui dire ça, c'est encore de lui montrer, affirma la vielle femme.  
-Je vais l'aider, tu l'emmènes là-bas, fit Abby en désignant Gibbs qui entrait dans la pièce.  
-Et Ducky ?" interrogea l'israélienne en voyant le légiste s'asseoir en face de Gibbs.

Elles se regardèrent silencieusement et acquiescèrent. Abby sortit de la pièce tandis que Ziva se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les deux hommes.

"Et bien, ma chère ? demanda Ducky en la saluant.  
-Bonjour Ducky, bonjour Gibbs, répondit Ziva préoccupée. Je dois vous montrer quelque chose, à tous les deux.  
-Ziva, on a des recherches a continué, déclara Gibbs un café à la main.  
-Je sais, ce que j'ai à vous montrer pourra nous aider.  
-On te suit Ziva", accepta Ducky en sentant toute la nervosité de la jeune femme.  
-Merci Ducky, murmura-t-elle, soulagée.

Elles les emmena tous les deux dans le tunnel sous la maison, sentant le stress s'insinuer en elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de l'eau et les deux hommes la dévisagèrent.

"Alors Ziva ?" interrogea Gibbs en regardant autour de lui, attendant quelque chose.

Ziva comptait attendre Abby, mais devant leur impatience. Elle enleva ses chaussures et plongea.

Fin du flashback.

* * *

Et fin de cette première partie ! J'espère que ce début de fanfiction très spéciale vous a plu et n'hésitez à me donner votre avis ! Bisous à tous ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: La malédiction (Deuxième partie)  
Genre: Fantastique/Romance  
Rating: Tout public. (K+)  
Personnages: l'équipe de Gibbs  
Résumé: Et si lors d'une enquête plutôt spéciale, une malédiction venait à frapper Ziva et Abby ? Les symptômes ? Une longue queue de poisson et un comportement légèrement déviant.  
Disclamer: Le NCIS ne m'appartient pas  
Spoiler: Aucun

* * *

**La malédiction**  
Deuxième partie : le lac d'Hérence

"Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? demanda l'ancien marine en se tournant subitement vers la propriétaire des lieux.  
-Bien sûr, fit cette-dernière. Voici le seul moyen de retrouver votre marine disparu, déclara-t-elle en désignant des deux jeunes femmes à présent transformées en sirènes. Vous devez le retrouver et moi, il a quelque chose qui m'appartient, je trouve cette arrangement plutôt...  
-Mais je me fous de ce marine ! se fâcha Gibbs les poings serrés. Que leur avez-vous fait ? ! cria-t-il.  
-Ah ça, c'est la malédiction des femmes..."

Elle jeta un œil aux deux sirènes et celle-ci nièrent de la tête. Gibbs ne devait pas savoir apparemment que la malédiction était liée aux sentiments amoureux.

"... c'est la malédiction des femmes d'Hérence, toutes jeunes femmes au cœur pur sera transformée en sirènes au contact de cette eau, récita la vieille femme en montrant l'eau du doigt. Mais nous vous inquiétez pas, cela cessera dès qu'elles auront quitté le village.  
-Ce n'est pas rationnel, murmura Ducky d'un air bouleversé.  
-Oh oui, je sais, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais votre amie a fait des analyses, cette eau contient un élément qu'elle n'a jamais vu et...  
-Oui, c'est surprenant Ducky. C'est une sorte de dérivé de l'Ununseptium et il n'est plus présent lorsque l'on sort de cet endroit", expliqua la scientifique avec passion et en englobant la cavité toute entière.

Un peu sonné, le légiste ne put détacher ses yeux d'Abby durant quelques secondes.

"Tu as une très jolie voix, finit-il par murmurer.  
-Merci", répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Elle se hissa sur le rebord aisément et attrapa une serviette. Lorsqu'elle en tendit une à Ziva, celle-ci recula comme si c'était la pire chose au monde.

"Non, non Abby. Je reste encore un peu", déclara-t-elle avec douceur, loin de l'habituelle Ziva.

Elle replongea sans laisser le temps à son amie d'argumenter et nagea à une vitesse impressionnante à travers tout le bassin. Plusieurs fois elle fit quelques bonds hors de l'eau, décrivant une rotation sur elle-même, puis replongea accélérant encore. Si elle s'était montrée intimidée tout à l'heure, elle ne l'était plus du tout maintenant et les autres durent s'éloigner pour ne pas qu'Abby y retourne.

Ils traversèrent le tunnel et remontèrent aux chambres d'hôtes. Pressés, ils s'installèrent dans une pièce au calme et discutèrent de leur plan, bientôt rejoints par Ziva. La jeune femme fut détaillée par les deux hommes. Était-elle normale ? Le regard menaçant qu'elle leur lança les rassura. Leur Ziva était de retour. En fin de matinée, et sans aucune nouvelle des deux autres agents, ce qui était tant mieux, et ils retournèrent au bassin dans le but de tester l'équipement apporté au cas où par Abby : des caméras et oreillettes utilisables dans l'eau.

* * *

"Allez le bleu ?! s'impatienta Tony sur le perron. Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous pour le moment. On peut en profiter ! s'exclama l'italien émerveillé par le temps étincelant de cette journée.

-Je ne sais pas Tony, hésita McGee.  
-C'est tout décidé. On ne peut pas se baigner, mais une balade sur la petite plage que j'ai vu en bas du village ne nous tuera pas !"

À ces mots, il attrapa le bras du bleu, ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire.

* * *

"Alors, vous êtes sûre qu'elles ne craignent rien ? interrogea Ducky indécis.

-Non, elles ne s'éloigneront pas du bord pour la première fois, mais sachez que toutes les sirènes que j'ai connu sont toujours revenues de leur excursion dans le lac. C'est un endroit magique vous verrez", fit la vieille femme à l'attention de Ziva et Abby dans le bassin.

Elles portaient toutes les deux un collier encerclant leur cou et contenant en son centre une caméra.

"Et vous en avez connu beaucoup des sirènes ? questionna Gibbs.  
-Là n'est pas la question !" répliqua Madame Johnson d'un air féroce.

Gibbs mît son comportement soudain sur le compte d'une grande tristesse, certainement dû la mort d'une des sirènes en question et haussa les épaules en silence.

"Alors ? demanda Ziva qui n'était pas à l'aise dans son pauvre pull blanc détrempé s'approcha du bord.  
-Vous y allez et vous restez près des rives", ordonna Gibbs d'une voix ferme.

Il s'accroupit à côté de l'israélienne et lui tendit une oreillette qu'elle glissa dans son oreille. Elle en profita pour enlever son pull, dévoilant un débardeur tout aussi blanc et prit l'autre oreillette pour la donner à Abby.

"Encore une chose, les villageois ne risquent pas de les voir ?" questionna Ducky inquiet pour ses amies.  
-Il est midi, beaucoup sont partis travailler dans les villes alentours et au pire, ils associent une apparition, et il y en a eu, à la légende. Cela les effraie un peu, mais on croit à ces légendes. Il n'y aura pas de problèmes avec un villageois.  
-On y va alors !" s'écria Abby joyeusement.

Elle s'éloigna, nageant allègrement jusqu'à l'autre bout du bassin, et sortit de l'eau. Toute contente, elle se fit rouler jusqu'à un autre bassin beaucoup plus petit, mais qui lui s'enfonçait sous la roche. Sans attendre, elle plongea dans le tunnel sous marin.

Gibbs mît en route l'ordinateur et se maudit. Il ne savait pas se servir d'un tel engin. Ducky lui vint en aide et finalement ce fut Ziva qui rampa jusqu'à la table où elle activa la transmission des images caméras puis le son des oreillettes. Une voix inaudible se fit entendre et seulement Madame Johnson et Ziva comprirent ce qu'elle disait.

"J'arrive, déclara cette-dernière à l'attention de son amie. Par contre j'aurais bien besoin d'aide", fit-elle en regardant Gibbs puis la longue queue qui hors de l'eau était un véritable handicap.

Gibbs se baissa et attrapa la taille de la jeune femme, la soulevant à sa hauteur. Elle passa un bras par dessus son épaule, l'aidant comme elle le pouvait, et il l'emmena au petit bassin. Il la fit glisser dans ses bras et la mît au-dessus de l'eau.

"Joli soutien-gorge", murmura-t-il avant de la lâcher.

Elle plongea, maugréant quelques mots à l'encontre de son patron et disparut dans le tunnel. Effectivement, son tee-shirt blanc trempé, bien qu'épais, dévoilait son soutien-gorge en dentelle noire et elle se maudit de l'avoir mis aujourd'hui.

Une lumière dansante lui indiqua qu'elle arrivait au bout du tunnel. Elle s'arrêta à côté d'Abby, elle aussi émerveillée par la beauté du lac. Des sortes du coraux de toutes les couleurs ondulaient au fond et la luminosité extérieure créait des vagues de lumières tout simplement magiques. Les poissons étaient nombreux, nageant en bande et ils ne semblaient nullement effrayés par les deux sirènes. Elles nagèrent un peu, laissant leur regard se balader quand la voix de Gibbs résonna dans leur oreille.

"Restez au bord", ordonna l'ancien marine.

Obéissantes, elles tournèrent vers la gauche, direction du village et se rapprochèrent jusqu'à être à une dizaine de mètre de la côte à en juger par la profondeur de l'eau. Elles nageaient entre les coraux, ondulant souplement.

"C'est merveilleux, lâcha Abby après un moment.  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire", approuva son amie.  
-On ne comprend rien, fit Gibbs apparemment énervé.  
-Elles disent que c'est merveilleux", traduit la vieille femme dans l'oreillette.

Les deux femmes rigolèrent. Elles se comprenaient parfaitement, mais eux étant humains, non. Ce qui signifiait que Madame Johnson avait dû être une sirène un jour. Elles se remémorent le temps qu'elle avait passé avec elle, elle ne l'était plus. Qu'était devenu son amour ? Oubliant ses tristes pensées, elles se souvinrent de pourquoi elles étaient ici et cherchèrent un quelconque indice au fond de l'eau. Quelques instants plus tard, une ombre passa au dessus-d'elles. Elles relevèrent la tête et tous virent la cale d'un bateau défilé. Un homme ramé à l'intérieur. Interloquées, elles le suivirent vers le large. Gibbs grommela.

"Vous ne vous éloigniez pas de lui", déclara-t-il.

Un bruit d'eau lui répondit et il prit ça pour un oui.

"Les bateaux ont le droit de circuler ? questionna-t-il en se tournant vers la propriétaire des chambres d'hôtes.  
-Et bien, ils évitent, mais tant qu'ils ne plongent pas. Ils reviennent sans problème. Enfin sauf quand ils s'approchent de l'île et des côtés sauvages toutes au nord."

Gibbs acquiesça.

"Vous avez entendu ! Si l'abruti qui est sur ce bateau fait mine de s'approcher de l'île ou de la côté nord, dissuadez-le", intima l'ancien marine.

Un bruit d'eau lui répondit, signe qu'elle avait entendu et compris.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, DiNozzo fut ravi de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. S'il n'avait pas le droit de se baigner, il allait tout de même visiter le lac. Aidé d'un McGee réticent, ils poussèrent la vieille barque sur l'eau et montèrent dedans. Tony commença à ramer. Par où allaient-il commencer ? Apercevant une sorte d'île au loin, il s'y dirigea, ignorant les lamentations de McGee. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il en était toujours aussi loin.

"Je crois qu'on n'avance pas, déclara McGee qui n'avait pas quitté l'île des yeux.  
-Et moi j'en suis sûr le bleu ! rétorqua Tony en lui tendant les rames. Tiens, essaye."

Il essaya, mais cinq minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient toujours au même endroit.

"Reprenons des forces !" déclara l'italien en sortant deux sandwichs de son sac.

Il en tendit un McGee et ils mangèrent avec appétit.

Sous l'eau, les deux jeunes femmes se demandaient soudainement pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés de ramer. Elles avaient déduit, au changement de rameur il y a cinq minutes, que deux hommes devaient se trouver dans la barque.

Après quelques minutes, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de mouvement. Elles étaient à l'avant du bateau pour empêcher son avancé et attendaient un peu inquiète. Et si les deux hommes étaient morts, après tout, la menace ne venait peut-être pas du lac ? Elles parlèrent de cette hypothèse à Gibbs, enfin à Madame Johnson qui transmit et il leur dit d'attendre un peu.

Après un moment, Ziva remonta lentement à la surface, contre la barque pour ne pas être vue, et se hissa tout doucement en essayant de ne pas faire tanguer le bateau.

Elle reconnut aussitôt la voix de Tony et fulmina. Lui et McGee discutaient, certainement allongés au fond de la barque et un soupire agacé lui indiqua que Gibbs était dans le même état qu'elle. Elle commença à se laisser couler lorsque le bateau bougea violemment. Tony s'assit aussitôt et l'aperçu, la prenant par la même occasion comme la source de ce tremblement. Inquiète pour Abby, Ziva mît la tête sous l'eau et la vue de son amie indemne à quelques mètres d'elle la rassura.

"Il m'a vu, ne te montre pas", déclara Ziva avant de sentir les bras puissants de Tony la remonter.

Elle se maintint dans l'eau et le fusilla du regard.

"Ziva ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?! s'écria-t-il d'un air très inquiet.  
-Je ne suis pas seule ! répliqua aussitôt l'israélienne.  
-Ah bon, et tu es avec qui ?" questionna Tony en regardant tout autour d'elle.

La sirène glissa sa queue sous le bateau, la ramenant contre elle-même, de peur qu'ils ne la voient avec cette eau si claire.

"Je... esquissa Ziva en réalisant son erreur. Je suis... avec... les poissons", déclara-t-elle, ce qui était vrai, enfin en partie.

Plus sous l'emprise de la colère, sa voie redevint chantante et Ziva se rassura en voyant qu'ils ne le remarquèrent pas parmi son hésitation. Les deux agents la dévisagèrent, surpris de sa réponse puis Tony posa une main sur son front, angoissé.

"Ziva, tu es sur que ça va ?" interrogea-t-il en se rapprochant.

Elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il était trop près, beaucoup trop près. Son regard dévia irrémédiablement vers ses lèvres et elle ne dût son salut qu'à l'intervention d'Abby qui tira discrètement sur son tee-shirt. Il y avait un problème.

"Euh... Si vous voyez Gibbs, dites lui que... je suis en balade", fit-elle en déformant comme elle le pouvait sa voix.

Elle se laissa glisser sous l'eau, les lèvres de Tony occupant encore son esprit.

"Mais Ziva !?" appela Tony alors qu'elle lui échappait.

Il se redressa et jeta un œil à McGee.

"Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? murmura l'italien. Déjà hier soir, elle m'a ignoré royalement et maintenant elle se baigne au beau milieu du lac alors que d'habitude elle suit les ordres de Gibbs et puis, elle n'a pas pu arriver là toute seule !" s'énerva-t-il en se levant brusquement faisant violemment tanguer la barque.

Il se pencha au dessus de l'eau, essayant de distinguer quelque chose. Il ne percevait que son reflet dans l'eau calme. Et Ziva qui ne remontait pas ! Elle ne portait pas d'équipement pourtant.

"McGee ! Appelle Gibbs, déclara Tony inquiet. Je vais la chercher !"

Avant que Tony ne puisse plonger, le bateau qui avait dérivé sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, se mît à avancer très rapidement, propulsant Tony au sol. Il tomba sur les fesses et lui et McGee se regardèrent étonnés et paniqués.

* * *

Ziva venait de fausser compagnie à Tony et se tourna vers Abby, souhaitant savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait et si possible l'origine de la secousse de toute à l'heure.

"Il y a quelque chose qui nous tourne autour", chuchota la scientifique comme si elle avait peur d'être entendue.

Elle désigna les alentours devenus soudainement sombre et lança un regard apeuré à Ziva quand un bruit se fit entendre. Brusquement, la barque s'éloigna et les deux sirènes se lancèrent à sa poursuite, ne comprenant pas. Elles le rattrapèrent rapidement et remarquèrent un câble accroché sur l'avant du bateau. Ziva tourna la tête vers sa provenance et vit avec horreur une sorte de mini sous-matin actionné par une puissante hélice. Elle et Abby essayèrent en vain de libérer leurs amis et Ziva décida de remonter le câble.

* * *

Dès l'avancée rapide du bateau, McGee sortit son portable et appela Gibbs. Par miracle, il avait du réseau.

"Patron, euh en fait Tony et moi...  
-Je sais McGee ! cria Gibbs à l'autre bout pour couvrir les bruits d'eau.  
-Bien, mais vous savez quoi...  
-Vous êtes en train de vous faire enlever McGee !  
-C'est ça Patron, fit le bleu surpris. Et pour Ziva...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle !  
-Ok et nous que faisons-nous ? interrogea Timothy qui se demandait finalement pourquoi il l'appelait.  
-Vous me dites comment faire pour comprendre les sons marins McGee ! fit Gibbs qui devinait un début de discussion chez les deux sirènes, mais qui ne comprenait toujours rien.  
-Les sons marins ? répéta McGee sans comprendre.  
-Oui ! Imaginons deux secondes que quelqu'un parle à une autre personne sous l'eau. On ne comprend rien, moi je veux comprendre ! ordonna Gibbs penché sur l'ordinateur.  
-Bien, il faut supprimer une partie de la fréquence", déclara McGee sous l'œil interloqué de Tony.

McGee lui expliqua comment faire et Gibbs raccrocha dès que ce fut fini, en leur rappelant de se tenir près et de ne pas s'inquiéter pour tout -il insista sur le tout- ce qu'ils pourraient voir. McGee répéta les mots de Gibbs à Tony et tous les deux chargèrent leurs armes, prêt au pire.

* * *

Sous l'eau, Ziva longeait le câble, mais elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle ne pourrait pas le sectionner, son couteau se trouvant dans son pantalon, qu'elle n'avait évidemment plus.

"Ça ne sert à rien, constata Abby avec gravité.  
-On va les suivre, mais sans se faire voir, déclara Ziva.  
-Faites ça, approuva Gibbs.  
-Gibbs ! Tu nous comprends !" s'émerveilla Abby en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

Il rigola en la voyant faire.

"Oui Abby, je vous comprends. Faites ce qu'a dit Ziva, mais ouvrez l'œil. Tony et Timothy vont bien", déclara-t-il après un moment.

Les deux femmes furent soulagées. Elles se laissèrent distancer et nagèrent loin derrière le bateau, proches des fonds marins. Parmi les coraux, il était difficile de les voir. Le sous-marin contourna l'île et s'enfonça encore plus dans le lac, jusqu'à être près de la rive nord. Ils entrèrent dans une grotte et les deux femmes se cachèrent à l'entrée de celle-ci. Quelques minutes plus tard, le sous-marin répartit et disparut au loin. Les deux femmes, d'un commun accord avec Gibbs, pénétrèrent dans la grotte.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt :

Tony et Timothy observèrent subjugués la minuscule entrée qu'ils passèrent et virent le plafond s'agrandirent petit à petit. Ils se trouvaient dans une immense cavité. Devant eux, une plage s'étendait et au mur, des torches éclairées entièrement la grotte. Sitôt assez près du bord, ils sautèrent hors de la barque et gagnèrent la terre ferme. Dans un grand bruit, une forme sombre remonta à la surface et une sorte de trappe s'ouvrit. De là sortit la jolie blonde de la librairie qui les dévisagea, visiblement ravie. Les deux hommes braquèrent leur arme sur elle.

"Où sont-elles ?" interrogea-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune femme qu'ils avaient vue deux jours auparavant.

"De qui parlez-vous ? questionna McGee qui comme Tony ne comprenait pas.  
-Les sirènes ! rugit la blonde. Où sont-elles ?!"

Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi faire, et haussèrent les épaules.

"Bien, vous me direz dans quelques jours si vous ne voulez toujours pas coopérer !"s'énerva la kidnappeuse en refermant son sous-marin.

Elle partit aussitôt.

"Eh le bleu ! appela Tony. Je ne veux pas t'alarmer, mais regarde", fit-il en s'approchant d'un coin sombre de la grotte.

Il désigna une forme noire et tout deux se précipitèrent dessus en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Ils l'aidèrent à se redresser et Tony sortit sa bouteille d'eau de son sac pour le faire boire un peu.

"Lieutenant Rogers ?" interrogea-t-il pas sûr de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui, au vu de son état physique.

Ce-dernier hocha la tête et il reprit ses esprits peu à peu.

"Elle va revenir, murmura-t-il après un peu de temps. Elle veut trouver les sirènes... elles sont en danger..."

Il gémit de douleur et les deux agents se demandaient vraiment s'ils n'étaient pas tous fous.

Dans l'eau à quelques mètres de là, Ziva observa la scène discrètement et le regard de Rogers croisa le sien. Elle s'immergea.

"Elles sont là..." murmura le marine en la désignant du doigt.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent. Le bruit de l'eau leur indiqua qu'il y avait effectivement quelqu'un et dans l'oreillette des deux femmes, Gibbs leur ordonna de se montrer.

Abby fut la première à remonter, elle avança près de la plage et à la lumière des torches, on voyait sa queue de sirène ondulait doucement dans l'eau transparente.

"Abby ?!" s'étonna McGee en se levant.

Il fronça les sourcils et garda la bouche ouverte sans comprendre. Sa Abby avec une queue de poisson ? Sa Abby était une sirène ?

Rogers se leva alors, s'appuyant sur les deux hommes et avança jusqu'à la sirène tendant une main tremblante.

"Enfin, je vous rencontre, murmura-t-il fébrilement. Vous parlez notre langue sous votre forme sirène ?" questionna-t-il en se laissant tomber au bord de l'eau, à un mètre à peine de la laborantine.

Abby rigola et un franc sourire éclaira son visage, rassurant ses deux collègues.

"Bien sûr", affirma-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

Les trois hommes la regardèrent alors d'une façon très étrange et elle se recula légèrement.

"Non !" s'écria le marine en voulant saisir la main de la sirène pour l'empêcher de partir, mais Ziva fut plus rapide.

Elle sortit de l'eau brusquement et tira Abby hors de portée. Les trois hommes la dévisagèrent alors et Ziva eut l'impression que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée.

"Ziva ?!" lâcha Tony éberlué.

Elle acquiesça, méfiante et le regard de Tony se fit soulagé. Elle allait bien.

"Ça me rappelle ce film... où..., il fit une pause et fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
-On n'a pas le choix", fit Ziva en se hissant comme elle le pouvait sur la berge.

Elle ne modula pas sa voix et celle-ci subjugua ses collègues et le marine.

"Cette malédiction n'en est pas une", déclara joyeusement Abby en sortant de l'eau.

Elle tenta de s'asseoir, mais abandonna, restant sur le ventre dans l'eau peu profonde.

Ziva la rejoignit.

"En fait...  
-Vous vous êtes baignées dans le bassin de Madame Johnson, dévoila le marine.  
-Euh oui, c'est tout à fait ça, approuva Ziva étonnée. Comment ...  
-J'ai fais mes propres recherches euh... madame."

Ziva ne releva pas et le laissa continuer.

"Je savais que la marine lancerait des hommes pour me retrouver, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils y arriveraient.  
-Madame Johnson nous a aidé, informa Ziva.  
-Oui, elle est adorable. Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour aider une amie à moi qui a eu le même problème que vous, mais avant que je ne la retrouve, j'ai été fait prisonnier.  
-Comment saviez-vous qu'elle était une sirène ?  
-Elle me l'a écrit, fit-il sortant des lettres trempées dans sa veste.  
-Pourquoi nous cherche-t-elle ? demanda Abby.  
-Jessica ? Celle qui nous a enlevé ?"

Abby acquiesça.

"Je n'en sais rien, mais elle n'a pas dû trouver Alice et ça me rassure", murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Il semblait aller un peu mieux, et Ziva se souvint alors de quelque chose.

"Qu'avez-vous pris à Madame Johnson ?" questionna-t-elle en soulevant sa longue queue hors de l'eau.

Elle se méfiait et, connaissant le poids pesé par sa queue, elle avait bien l'intention de s'en servir comme arme s'il se trouvait être de l'autre côté.

"Rien, nia l'autre. Pourquoi ? Elle... Ah... fit-il comme s'il comprenait. C'est ce qu'elle vous a dit pour que vous alliez dans le lac. Qu'il fallait me retrouver, je suppose. En réalité, elle cherche Alice, déclara le marine. Quand j'ai disparu, elle a du penser que je me trouvais avec elle et signaler la disparition d'un homme est moins risqué je suppose que celle d'une sirène."

Ziva la jaugea quelques secondes et le crut. Elle se tourna vers Tony, attendant son verdict par rapport à l'histoire du marine, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Les yeux fixés sur Ziva, il n'en revenait pas.

"Gibbs est au courant ? demanda-t-il hébété.  
-Oui, nous lui avons dit ce matin, répondit Abby avec sérieux. Il ne l'a pas trop mal pris, mieux que nous en tout cas", rigola-t-elle en regardant Ziva.

Son amie rigola en se souvenant de sa propre réaction.

"Oui, c'est sûr.  
-Mais vous êtes de jeunes sirènes alors ? interrogea Rogers curieux. Excusez-moi, se reprit-il. Mais j'ai passé tellement de temps ici que j'en suis venu à me demander si les sirènes existaient réellement.  
-Ce qui est la phrase le plus sensée des cinq derniers minutes, se moqua Tony en s'asseyant sur le sable. Donc, vous vous êtes fait avoir toutes les deux et transformées en sirènes dans le seul but de retrouver cette Alice ? récapitula-t-il.  
-Oui, c'est ça, approuva Abby avec un sourire.  
-Elle a intérêt à être mignonne, moi je vous le dis !" lança-t-il avant de soupirer.

Le silence s'abattit dans la grotte.

"Ce n'est pas définitif ? Je veux dire... hésita McGee en s'approchant d'Abby avec inquiétude.  
-Non, non. On ne se transforme qu'au contact de l'eau, répondit celle-ci en le laissant poser sa main sur sa joue.  
-Et on ne se transformera plus une fois quand on aura quitté le village", précisa Ziva aussitôt après.

Ils furent soulagés et Rogers remarqua alors ce qui sautait aux yeux.

"En tout cas, dit-il après un moment. Madame Johnson a eu de la chance de tomber sur des femmes amoureuses parce que de nos jours, le véritable amour est très rare, ajouta-t-il subtilement.

À ces mots, même Gibbs fronça des sourcils et la vieille femme jugea alors plus prudent de lui révéler cette partie de la malédiction. Il comprit alors.

"Des femmes amoureuses, répéta McGee sans comprendre.  
-Oui, pour pouvoir se transformer en sirène, les femmes qui se baignent dans le bassin doivent être amoureuses, comme celle de la légende.  
-Donc, si je suis cette logique, fit Tony soudainement intéressé. Vous..."

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car derrière ses deux collègues, une troisième sirène venait d'apparaître. Elle disparut dès qu'Abby et Ziva se retournèrent et aussitôt, l'israélienne plongea à sa suite dans un claquement de queue.

"C'est Alice ? interrogea Tony en se tournant vers Rogers.  
-Oui", affirma-t-il en se rapprochant de l'eau fébrile.

Abby, qui s'était éloignée, plongea à son tour aider l'israélienne. Elles remontèrent quelques secondes plus tard, soutenant chacune par les bras, une jeune femme visiblement évanouie. Elles la ramenèrent sur la plage et l'allongèrent. Aussitôt Rogers s'approcha d'elle et la secoua d'une manière désespérée, tout en l'appelant. Tony le repoussa et au même moment, ses paupières papillonnèrent. Tous se penchèrent au-dessus d'elle et Gibbs leur cria de la laisser respirer. Ziva et Abby s'écartèrent. Alice se redressa vivement et retomba prise de vertige sur le sable. Elle repoussa ses cheveux roux, comme fiévreuse et se retourna sur le ventre pour glisser dans l'eau. Rogers le retint et elle secoua la tête.

"Tu ne peux pas m'aider, elle te tuerait, murmura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Ziva. Il faut vous cacher. Si elle voit votre visage, c'est finit ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une voix empreinte de désespoir.  
-Je ne comprends pas, fit Ziva. Vous vous cachez pour lui échapper ?"

La rousse acquiesça et, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux magnifiquement verts d'Alice, elle la crut.

"Et vous avez appelé Rogers à l'aide en vous sachant repérée", compléta Abby.

Encore une fois, elle approuva d'un signe de tête avant de prendre un air désespérée.

"Je me cache dans ce lac depuis des jours. Elle patrouille dès qu'elle en a l'occasion.  
-Que veut-elle aux sirènes ? interrogea Tony avec sérieux.  
-Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'elle cherche le moyen d'en devenir une, hasarda Alice en secouant la tête par dépit.  
-Ah oui ! s'étonna Ziva. Moi je trouve ça très contraignant, sitôt un contact avec de l'eau et on se transforme.  
-Peut-être, mais il y a des avantages tout de même. Le lac est magnifique et je crois avoir aperçu quelques objets brillants et des coffres ou je ne sais quoi.  
-Elle a un sous-marin, elle ne doit pas avoir de problème pour les remonter ou visiter le lac, nota Abby.  
-Oui, c'est pourquoi j'en ai conclu qu'elle voulait juste être une sirène ou nous étudier..."

Les jeunes femmes acquiescèrent.

"Elle va revenir, il faut partir", déclara Alice soudainement.  
Elle attrapa la main d'Abby et la tira vers l'eau.  
"Non ! fit celle-ci. Vous n'allez pas vous cacher toute votre vie ! Cet homme que vous aimez doit vous attendre quelque part !" déclara Abby en la ramenant sur la plage.

À ces mots, Alice se tourna vers Rogers, lui dévoilant par la même occasion ses sentiments. Il l'attira à lui et la prit dans ses bras, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus partir. Leurs yeux reflétés tous les problèmes que posaient leur relation.

"Je sais que ce n'est la vie que tu voulais Alice, murmura-t-il après un moment. Mais moi je t'aime alors viens vivre avec moi ! s'écria Rogers d'une telle manière que cela ressemblait plus à une supplication.  
-Qui t'a dit que ce n'était pas la vie que je voulais, répliqua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Moi aussi je t'aime, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je crains pour ta vie que je sois ici ou là-bas ! s'exclama la rousse révoltée. Laissons-nous juste le droit d'être heureux, murmura-t-elle finalement avant de l'embrasser.

Les spectateurs de la scène se sentirent soudainement gênés.

"Ton audace ne serait pas liée à tes sentiments surdéveloppés de sirène ? questionna Rogers, goguenard.  
-Peut-être", fit-elle en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et tous sursautèrent en entendant le sous-marin sortir de l'eau. Un rire triomphant leur parvint et McGee et Tony dirigèrent leur arme vers Jessica.

"Enfin ! éructa celle-ci. Vous me permettez enfin de vous voir !  
-Que nous voulez-vous !? lança Ziva en se plaçant devant Abby.  
-Je veux vous rejoindre et vous allez me dire comment faire ! intima la blonde en sortant entièrement du sous-marin.  
-Eh oh ! fit Abby. Demandez le nous plus poliment, rien ne nous force à vous répondre !"

Jessica se pencha alors et revint, un pistolet à la main.

"Si je n'ai pas ma réponse, il y aura du sang de sirène qui coulera !  
-Lâchez votre arme ! déclara Tony d'une voix forte aussitôt imité par McGee.  
-Vous deux, je ne vous ai pas parlé. D'ailleurs, vous ne me servez plus à rien", déclara Jessica en braquant son arme vers les deux hommes, prête à tirer.

Abby et Ziva plongèrent brusquement et de deux coups de queue bien placés, elle firent tomber Jessica. Ziva lui plongea aussitôt dessus et la plaqua contre le mur, mais déjà, son cœur s'était arrêtée de battre. Elle était morte soit dans sa chute, soit par la force des deux sirènes. Alice soupira de soulagement et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Rogers.

"C'est fini, chuchota ce-dernier aussi apaisé.  
-On va vous ramener, déclara Ziva en déposant le corps sur la berge.  
-Et elle, on en fait quoi ? questionna Abby en désignant le cadavre.  
-Vous nous l'amener, fit Gibbs. On a des masques à oxygène pour DiNozzo, McGee et le lieutenant Rogers.  
-Oui chef ! obéit la scientifique d'une voix forte.

Elle entendit le soupire amusé de Gibbs dans son oreillette et sourit.

"Ziva ! appela ce-dernier. Laisse ton pendentif à Alice et Abby donne ton oreillette à DiNozzo."

Les deux sirènes obtempèrent et disparurent rapidement avec le corps. Elles revinrent un quart d'heure après avec les masques et des lunettes de plongées.

"Vous voulez dire qu'on va revenir à la nage ? interrogea McGee pas du tout rassuré.  
-Exactement Tim, mais ne t'inquiète pas, fit Abby, ce qui eut le don de l'angoisser encore plus. C'est moi qui vais te ramener.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr de..."

Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, Abby l'avait mis à l'eau. Il remonta trempé et installa ses lunettes et son masque.

"Je compte sur toi Abby, déclara-t-il tandis qu'elle rigolait.  
-Mais oui, allez on y va", fit cette-dernière en attrapant le bras de McGee.

Celui-ci se retrouva bien vite sous l'eau et noua ses bras autour des épaules d'Abby. Elle frissonna.

"Ça ne va pas ? questionna le bleu.  
-Si, tout va bien, répondit Abby en essayant d'éloigner les pensées malsaines qui la hantaient.  
-Excuse moi Abby, mais je ne comprends rien, fit McGee.  
-Moi je comprend !" s'enthousiasma Tony à quelques mètres derrière lui.

Il lui montra son oreillette d'où était retransmise les paroles des sirènes. McGee lui fit signe qu'il avait compris puis fronça les sourcils.

"Comment fais-tu pour me comprendre moi ?  
-Par les masques, le bleu, rigola Tony en se cramponnant un peu plus à Ziva.  
-N'en profite pas", fit cette-dernière.

Derrière eux, Alice et Rogers les suivaient en silence.

"Regardez ! s'écria soudainement la rousse en désignant une entrée sous-marine dans l'île. Je me suis cachée ici quelques jours.  
-Ça n'a pas du être facile", concéda McGee.

Elle secoua la tête.

"Non, heureusement que la faune marine est très amie avec les sirènes. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidé.  
-Les poissons ?" questionna Tony surpris.

Elle acquiesça.

"Génial ! lança l'italien. On va pouvoir tourner la petite sirène en réel.  
-Tony ! s'énerva Ziva. Arrête de dire des bêtises !  
-Euh... quand vous parlez de la faune marine, la forme noire qui s'avance vers nous en fait partie ?" questionna McGee d'une voix tremblante.

Abby plissa les yeux, si par forme noire il parlait de la magnifique otarie qui nageait vers eux, alors ils ne risquaient pas grand chose. Elle l'esquiva gracieusement, mais la joueuse revint sous l'air médusé de McGee et les rires de Tony. L'animal poussa quelques cris et Abby éclata de rire.

"C'est ça oui, je ne m'avancerais pas trop si j'étais toi, fit la laborantine qui apparemment ne semblait pas avoir de problème pour comprendre le mammifère.  
-Abby, rappela Ziva. McGee n'a pas vraiment l'air pour."

Abby leva les yeux au ciel, enfin à la surface de l'eau et souffla.

"On m'a lancé un défi et je ne peux pas ne pas le relever", déclara-t-elle combative.

Aussitôt, elle accéléra le mouvement et rattrapa l'otarie.

"Abby ! cria Ziva derrière.  
-Ziva, rattrape la ! fit Gibbs inquiet.  
-Quoi !? s'exclama Tony. Mais je suis là moi aussi !"

L'israélienne accéléra sans tenir compte des appels de Tony et les rattrapa à une vitesse prodigieuse.

"Quoi ! fit Abby. Toi aussi tu veux faire la course ?  
-Non, rétorqua Ziva. Je dois te suivre."

Mais déjà, elle avait filé. Ziva la rattrapa à nouveau et la dépassa même, virant sur sa droite. Elle piqua vers les coraux et zigzagua sans problème parmi eux. Puis elle remonta et entra dans le tunnel menant au bassin. Normalement, Abby devait être sur ses traces. Elle lâcha Tony dans le petit bassin et bondit hors de l'eau pour replonger dans le grand bassin, à quelques mètres de là. Évidemment, Abby arriva à ses trousses et s'arrêta nette en voyant où elle était.

"Traître, gronda-t-elle faussement en colère. J'avoue, tu m'as bien eu !"

Elle lâcha McGee pétrifié et se hissa sur le bord pour retomber dans le second bassin. Elle envoya une rassade d'eau à une Ziva pliée en deux à force de rire et rigola à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice arriva et derrière elle, l'otarie, bonne dernière, poussa des cris. Elle rampa jusqu'au second bassin et vint s'amuser avec les sirènes.

"Profitez bien, déclara Gibbs. On part demain. Rogers était bel et bien ici, et tout c'est passé comme ça, mais vous étiez habillée en plongeuse, il n'y a jamais eu de sirènes et elle était folle, fit l'ancien marine en désignant le cadavre. Je veux vos rapports demain soir sur mon bureau et vous Lieutenant Rogers, rejoignez votre unité.  
-Oui monsieur ! répondit-il énergiquement en le saluant. Merci monsieur."

Gibbs esquissa un sourire et gagna le tunnel. Il avait bien mérité un café. McGee et Tony en firent autant, mais ils revinrent cinq minutes plus tard avec des maillots de bain et des vêtements secs. De son côté, Madame Johnson s'occupa d'Alice et Rogers qui avait plus que besoin de reprendre des forces.

* * *

"Quoi !? s'exclama Tony. Mais tu as passé la journée dans l'eau !

-J'ai besoin d'un bain bien chaud !" déclara Ziva qui portait à présent un maillot de bain.  
Elle s'installa dans la baignoire avant Tony et fit couler l'eau chaude. Aussitôt, elle se transforma et ramena contre elle sa nageoire. L'italien la regarda faire bouche-bée et s'adossa à la baignoire comme l'avait fait Abby la veille.

"Merci de ne pas nous avoir abandonné", fit-il après un moment.

Il semblait triste et elle lui frappa la tête.

"Idiot, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu te laisser dans cette grotte ?"

Il lui sourit, la tête penchée en arrière et ferma les yeux. Ziva bascula et posa son menton à côté de lui, les bras repliés sous sa tête.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

Il rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de l'israélienne.

"Qui est-ce ?" questionna-t-il comme abattu.

Il était vulnérable à ce moment-là et Ziva ne comprit pas tout de suite sa question. Il détourna le regard.

"L'homme que tu aimes Ziva, qui est-ce ?" demanda Tony.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et sentit ses joues se coloraient. Alors, il était inquiet ou jaloux. Il la fixa quelques secondes avant de se redresser.

"Tony attends ! s'écria-t-elle attrapant son bras.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de lui sourire.  
-C'est toi", lâcha aussitôt la jeune femme de peur qu'il ne parte.

Elle savait que sous cette forme, elle ne pourrait pas le rattraper.

-Quoi ? fit-il, son visage exprimant une profonde surprise.  
-Tu m'as très bien comprise, c'est à cause de toi que je suis dans cet état, répéta l'ancienne agent du Mossad quelques peu sur les nerfs. Je ne vais pas te le dire en hébreu tout de même", s'emporta Ziva avant de sentir les lèvres de Tony furieusement plaquées contre les siennes.

Elle passa ses bras derrière son cou, l'attirant un peu plus à elle et approfondit leur baiser. Il la relâcha à bout de souffle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir son corps et regretta soudainement d'être transformée. Il devait penser la même chose car son regard dévia sur sa queue de sirène. Elle rigola et il lui fit un sourire des plus charmeur avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

McGee éternua. Il était enrhumé maintenant et cela lui paraissait évident au vu de tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans l'eau. Il regarda Abby continuer de jouer dans le bassin et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Même si un autre homme faisait sa vie avec elle, la savoir heureuse, au moins comme maintenant, lui suffisait.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main.

"Alors McGee, tu ne te baignes plus ? questionna-t-elle déçue.  
-J'arrive", déclara ce-dernier avant d'éternuer à nouveau.

Abby se hissa sur le bord.

"Ça va aller ? interrogea-t-elle, inquiète.  
-Oui", répondit-il en la rejoignant.

Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire. Abby se rapprocha de lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de McGee. Trop surpris, il ne réagit pas et elle le libera. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

"J'ai toujours regretté notre rupture", murmura-t-elle en guise d'explication.

Sachant qu'il devait réagir, il opina et posa une main sur sa joue.

Abby l'aimait ? C'était tellement surréaliste. Pourtant ses yeux verts le fixaient avec appréhension. Il ne laisserait pas passer sa chance. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en montant en voiture, tous avaient les yeux cernés, mais un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Ils firent leur adieux au village et Madame Johnson les guida jusqu'à la prochaine grande ville. Les deux jeunes femmes gardèrent leurs yeux rivaient sur le lac le plus longtemps possible et bientôt, celui-ci disparut de leur vue. Au détour d'un virage, ils quittèrent la vallée et Tony sortit sa bouteille d'eau.

"Au non ! Je te préviens, tu fais ça Tony je..." s'écria Ziva, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà l'italien lui envoyait une gerbe d'eau au visage.

Elle lui lança un regard surpris qui devint bien vite menaçant et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle ne s'était pas transformée. Abby la regarda étonnée puis elle comprit. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient avoir oublié qu'hors du village, elles ne se transformeraient plus.

Sans rien pouvoir y faire, les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Ziva et Tony la prit dans ses bras.

"On y retournera", murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Il se tourna vers McGee qui tenait une Abby larmoyante dans ses bras, et Ducky le regarda d'un air désolé. Malgré tout, Tony ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Il avait appris que Ziva l'aimait et maintenant, il était là pour la consoler et il sourit en sachant qu'il le serait toujours et pour également bien d'autres choses.


End file.
